Legacy of The Dream (Final Fantasy Fan-fiction)
When the the prince and his friends left, our world was on the brink of destruction. Only with the will to survive was our world spared, but at a price. Chaos has now roamed free and oour country. Unity has been broken. New self-proclaimed city states are being formed. the future looks dark indeed. -Babus Setting Set fifteen years after the events of Final Fantasy Tactics advance. The country fell into chaos and was divided into city-states. Most races have divided into seperate cities save a few multi-racial cities. Recently a cult was formd and it deemed the human race inferior. Discrimination began against the humans in certain city-states. Eventually a new king became ruler of the Bangaa's. He began murdering humans in his cities and set off to conquest the human lands, allied with the respective leaders of the other races, save the humans. The Bangaa army attacked the sity of caster, but was forced to withdraw when the five year famine began. Plot Characters Protagonists Clan Airo Marcus- A seventeen year old fighter growing up in Caster. On his twelf birthday his city as attacked by the Bangaa army. He ran into the woods and was found by a band of traveling Nu mou. At the age of seventeen he formed a clan to fight the Bangaa's. He weilds the two legendary swords Ayvoir Blue and Ayvoir Red. Maverik- A Blue/Black mage that is good friends with Sel. He helped him start his clan. Most of his history is unknown Nansen- A human hunter/archer. Worked as a mercenary with Duler before getting seperated and teaming up with Clan Airo. He survives the entire war Visconti- A Monk bangaa from the multi-racial city of Delmentere. He joins Sel's clan and fights alongside them for many battles, eventually meeting his end at the Battle of Frale Rayze- A small gadgeteer moodle that is a part of Clan Airo. He is good friends with Visconti. Madeline- A Elementalist Vierra whose forest home was destroyed by the Bangaa and Moodle armies. She joined Clan Airo for revenge. Ezel Berbier- A hermatic Nu Mou. After the laws were abolished he became out of a job. He then joined Clan Airo as a advisor. The Circle of Ivalice General Vincent- The leader of the paladins and head general of the United Ivalice army. He is currently in charge of United Ivalice until the heir of an ancient nobility is found. he meets his end at the Battle of Frale Darios- A paladin in the Circle of Ivalice.Darios participates in the Ivalice World War. He befriends Sel in the Battle of the Niere river. He later meets his end at the Battle of Frale. Other Bishop Derson- A Bangaa bishop that leads the multi-racial cities. Duler- A ninja that leads a band of mercenaries. After a brief battle with a common enemy He and Sel become close friends. Montblanc- Leader of clan nutsy. A moodle, Black mage. They accompany Babus in his attempt to find the heir to the throne Babus- A Nu Mou on a quest to find the heir to the throne. Godfrey- The heir to the throne of Ivalice. Antagonists The Serpent- The corrupt general and ruler of the Bangaa cities. Part of an twisted cult that wishes to kill the human race Sel- The eery human assasin of the serpent. Not much is known about him or why he fights for the bangaa's